


Good Girls Get Ice Cream

by DTrainWin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTrainWin/pseuds/DTrainWin
Summary: After unexpectedly seeing Doug at a conference, Donna needs comfort from our favorite hunter.





	1. Chapter 1

Donna shifted again in her seat, feeling Doug’s judging stare at her as she picked at the salad in front of her. She had been so excited for this conference in the beginning. She felt honored to represent her county at the kNOw Meth conference. And the first half had been great until the groups shifted and she had been put with Doug. She hadn’t even realized he was attending until he sat at her table. Almost immediately the subtle jabs had started.

“I should have known you were here as soon as I saw all the powdered donuts were gone."  


“I see you’re still a fan of those milkshakes.”  


“You look plumper than I remember.”  


“Don’t you think you should have brought another snack other than M&Ms?”  


_No. I just have to ignore Doug and after today I won’t ever have to see his smug face again. ___  


Donna had thought about calling Dean during lunch. She knew he didn’t mind her figure, in fact he liked it. But she also knew he was on a hunt and didn’t need to be bothered by her insecurities.  


Donna sighed and gave up on eating and stood to throw away her salad.  


“Glad to seen you’re making healthier choices, Donna. I’ve always worried about you getting diabetes with your eating habits. Don’t worry I’m sure the extra weight will come off eventually.”  


Donna closed her eyes shutting out the pain and anger. She would not lose it in front of other professionals. More importantly, she wouldn’t lose it in front Doug. Instead, she resolved after the conference she’d go home, soak in the tub, and eat ice cream. _That’s it Donna, be a champ. _If she cried too, none would be the wiser.__

_____ _

* * *

Pulling up to her house, Donna felt emotionally drained. Doug’s comments had only worsened and each of them were playing on a loop in her mind.  


Donna absentmindedly walked through her home. She started the tub and undressed, ready to soak her worries away. She set her phone on the sink, intending to play soothing music during her bath. As the tub filled, Donna took the opportunity to look at herself in the mirror. Her breasts were full but had stretch marks marring them. She frowned as her gaze fell on stomach. She turned to the side and the prognosis worsened. It clearly sagged and had many stretch marks zig zagging up her side. Donna sighed and decided to forego the ice cream. She clearly didn’t need it. And with that the dam broke and Donna started crying. She paused only to turn off the tub, before sinking in the water, glad the bubbles covered herself.  


Suddenly, “Hot Stuff” pierced through Donna’s sobs. “Aw geez.” Of course Dean was able to talk now. Donna rubbed her face trying to pull it together, before lifting herself up to grab her phone. She just hoped he didn’t notice how upset she was. She took a deep breath before answering.  


“Hey Dean.”  


“Hey babe, how was the conference?” Dean was talking louder than normal, and Donna could hear the soothing rumble of the Impala in the background.  


“Oh, it was alright, I suppose.”  


“Just alright? I know you were excited for it.”  


“Yeah, guess it was for nothing, wouldn’t ya know.” Donna forced out a laugh, but even to her it sounded hollow. “How’s the hunt?” She quickly asked before Dean could inquire further.  


There was a pause and Donna sent up a quick prayer Dean wouldn’t push the subject.  


“It’s over. Just a simple salt and burn.”  


Donna let a genuine smile break across her face. “Good, I’m glad you’re safe.”  


She could hear the warmth in his voice and everything seemed so much better. “Me too, Donna. So, what are you up to?”  


“Just soaking in the tub.”  


She heard a low groan. “You mean to tell me you’ve been naked this whole time and haven’t said anything.”  


Donna giggled. “Not all of us are horn dogs like you, Dean. And you better keep it down, or Sam might hear you.”  


Deans voiced lowered. “I beg to differ with you there Sheriff. The evidence suggests that you are as much of a horn dog as I am. Also, Sam is passed out, and trust me the kid could sleep through World War III.”  


Donna blushed and had no response. She didn’t want to tell him she was only like that with him.  


Dean’s tone changed again turning playful. “So what kind of ice cream are you eating?”  


Donna inhaled, her heart warming that Dean knew ice cream was a staple with her bath. “Um….none tonight.”  


“What? What has happened to the world that Donna Hanscum has run out of ice cream?”  


Donna grew quiet knowing she couldn’t lie. Dean would see right through it. He always did. “ I didn’t run out. I just figured that, ya know, I didn’t need it.”  


There was a pause before Dean asked softly. “Donna what’s wrong?”  


Donna took a deep breath trying not to lose it again. “Well, it’s just, Doug was at the conference, and wouldn’t ya know, he brought up some valid points.”  


Donna heard some deep breathing and could tell Dean was trying valiantly to keep it together. “What did he say?”  


“Dean, it really doesn’t matter.”  


“Clearly it does.” Dean bit out. “So tell me what the hell he said.”  


Donna was a little taken aback by his tone, but figured it’d be better if she just fessed up. “Just the usual about my snack choices and my, my body.” Donna stammered. “And how he was concerned with the way I eat I would get diabetes.” By now, Donna has covered her mouth trying to cover her renewed tears.  


Donna could hear muttered swearing before Dean composed himself. “Donna Hanscum, you listen to me. You are a beautiful woman who turns me on every time I look at you. You deserve all the respect in the world in return for the kindness you put out there. And if you want to eat ice cream then damn anyone who says otherwise. Doug is an asshole, and so help me Chuck, I will throttle him the next time I see him, you hear?”  


Donna meekly nodded feeling vaguely better.  


“Say it.”  


Donna was only silent surprised by the command in Dean’s voice.  


“Donna, say it.”  


“I, I am a beautiful woman.” Donna stammered.  


“And?”  


“Doug is a dolt.” Donna continued, her voice getting stronger.  


“And?”  


“I should get to eat ice cream if I want to darnit!” Donna said, feeling renewed in her confidence.  


Dean chuckled. “That’s my girl.”  


Donna grinned widely. “Thanks, Dean.”  


“No problem, and you know what Donna?” Dean prodded his voice going lower.  


“Hmm?”  


“You were a very good girl. And good girls get rewarded.”  


Donna felt herself get warm thinking of all of the rewards Dean may have in store.  


“Good night, and eat some ice cream.”  


“You betcha Dean. Drive safe.”  


After hanging up, Donna got out of the tub, threw on a robe and went to the kitchen determined. After all, her Mackinac Island Fudge ice cream didn’t deserve her neglect. Donna savored every bite and her thoughts wandered back to what reward Dean would provide. She smiled, putting the remains of the ice cream back in the freezer before heading to bed feeling all cozy inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes to visit.

Donna awoke the next morning feeling reinvigorated. Dean could give pep talks with the best of them, that’s for sure. She got up and decided chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream and bacon would be a good start to the day. Donna meandered downstairs, but paused when she heard the TV on. She hadn’t watched TV at all yesterday. Donna grabbed a bat, slowly approaching her living room, her face scrunched with concentration. It softened when she saw a familiar bag slung across one of her chairs. _Dean. ___

Donna put the baseball bat down, and quietly approached the sofa. And there he was. Dean was asleep on her couch, one arm thrown behind his head, the other slung across his stomach. He was still in his plaid and boots. _Oh, he must’ve gotten in early this morning and not wanted to wake me, probably was going to staying awake until I got up but then fell asleep. What a goob. ___

__Donna shook her head at the thought, though her face was glowing with happiness. She set about determined to make the best pancakes she had ever made in her life. Good Lord knows the man deserved it._ _

__She had just finished whipping up the batter when she heard creaking from behind her. Donna continued preparing breakfast, heating the griddle. She sighed when she felt hands on her hips, and Dean nuzzled the back of her neck kissing it lightly. “Morning, Donna.”_ _

__She gathered herself, pouring batter onto the griddle. Donna also turned the sizzling bacon, noting that it was crispy, but not burnt. “Morning, handsome. Breakfast will be done in about two shakes. Find a seat at the table.”_ _

__Dean laughed, and Donna almost stopped at the sound. It was rare that Dean sounded so carefree. “Yes ma’am.” She returned her focus back to breakfast, giddy from this turn of events._ _

__She was satisfied when all the pancakes were fluffy. Donna plated the bacon and pancakes laying it out on the table. She grabbed the Redi Whip and orange juice from the fridge and joined Dean at the table._ _

__He was already loading pancakes onto a plate and smiled widely at Donna. “This is awesome, Donna, thanks.”_ _

__Donna blushed at the praise grabbing her own breakfast. She loaded the Redi Whip onto her pancakes before spurting some directly in her mouth. She put down the canister savoring the sweet creaminess in her mouth. She stopped as she realized Dean was staring at her, pancakes paused on the way to his mouth._ _

__She swallowed self-consciously before addressing Dean. “What? Do I have something on my face?”_ _

__Dean shook himself slightly before widely grinning. “No, it’s just, you’re awesome.”_ _

__Donna smiled again before stuffing her face with pancakes. “So, Mr. Winchester, how long do I have you for?”_ _

__“Awhile.” was all Dean said._ _

__“Hmmm, that’s not cryptic at all.” Donna replied, her eyes narrowing studying Dean._ _

__He swallowed his last bite, before grabbing bacon. “Yeah, Sam got hit up by some other hunters to take out a wolf a couple of hours away. Easy peasy for them, so I thought I would come visit you. I figured we could watch movies, we never finished _Return of the Jedi_ like you wanted.”__

___Donna nodded taking in the information, knowing his abrupt visit likely had to do with their conversation last night. Donna was torn between telling him he didn’t have to visit just because she was feeling down and appreciating the fact that he clearly wanted to make sure she was okay. Donna settled for the latter. “Thanks Dean. Really.”_ _ _

___Dean and Donna finished their breakfast, putting the dishes in the washer. “So, what do you have movie snacks?”_ _ _

___“Oh, um, some popcorn, and ice cream but that’s about it.”_ _ _

___Dean shook his head. “We’re definitely going to have to go shopping. I also saw there was no cake or pie and that is a sin.”_ _ _

___Donna shook her head in disbelief but smiled at Dean’s shit eating grin._ _ _

___“Alrighty, let me just get changed.”_ _ _

___Donna went to go upstairs, but Dean got up and stepped in her way settling his hands on her hips. “I don’t believe I gave you a proper hello.” Dean said leaning in low._ _ _

___“Oh, really? Whatever will we do?” Donna chided before meeting him, touching her lips to his. She pressed one hand to his cheek, the other wrapping around his neck bringing him closer. Dean, for his part, concentrated on kissing her thoroughly. Donna had to stop herself from shuddering at the sensuality of his kiss. He parted from her, his hands still on her hips, seemingly satisfied at her now state of slight dishevel. Her hair was messier than before and her lips swollen. “Hey, Donna.”_ _ _

___Donna giggled. “Hi, Dean.” Her hand still rested on his cheek, her thumb now stroking his cheek gently. He leaned deeper into the touch. He loved that she was so affectionate in her touch. She could be passionate when she wanted to be, but towards him, there was always a gentleness that no one else had ever provided.___

___“You better go get ready.” He sighed._ _ _

___She nodded but made no indication of moving. Dean stayed for a moment longer cherishing the touch, before disentangling himself from her. He kissed her gently on the forehead before giving her bottom a slight smack. “Get going. I want some pie. Also, you’re almost out of beer.”_ _ _

___Donna yelped, surprised before following Dean’s order._ _ _

___“Donna!” He called when she was halfway up the stairs._ _ _

___“What?”_ _ _

___“Why is there a baseball bat on this table?”_ _ _

___Donna only chuckled finishing her journey upstairs to complete the quest to get ready._ _ _

____

* * *

_____ _

___ _

___ _

___Going to the grocery store was always an adventure for Donna - going with Dean increased it to quest status. “Do you want apple or French silk pie?” She asked weighing her options.___  
  


___Dean grinned grabbing some oreos and placing them in the cart. “Why not both?”_ _ _

___Donna shook her head before obliging his request and promptly put both pies in the cart. So far, they had cookies, doughnuts, muffins, coffee, and now pie. “Ya know we’re going to need some real food, right?”_ _ _

___Dean shrugged. “This is real food.”_ _ _

___“This is what a heart attack looks like. We need something to counter it.”_ _ _

___Dean sighed. “Fine, I can make burgers if you want.”_ _ _

___Donna had to mentally tell herself not to drool. Dean made the best burgers she had ever tasted. Instead, she nodded eagerly._ _ _

___“Alright, if you want to head to the veggie section and I’ll grab the meat and spices. Meet you in five?”_ _ _

___Donna nodded already making her way to the produce section. Anything to get home sooner and get those burgers going. She wandered along grabbing some tomatoes and lettuce. In her absent mindedness, Donna almost hit another cart. “Ope, ‘scuse me, just trying to sneak-” she paused mid-sentence when she saw who she almost hit. _What was he doing here? _____ _

___“Donna!” Doug exclaimed. “So good to see you again so soon.” His eyes trailed down her cart and he tsked. “Ya know, I thought you were making better choices, but two kinds of pie? I mean I guess not all goals can be met, am I right?”_ _ _

___Donna bristled at his words, determined not to be put down, however Doug continued._ _ _

___“And you got more doughnuts, the ones at the conference not enough?”_ _ _

___Donna curled her face into a scowl, ready to let Doug have it when an arm went around her waist. Dean leaned down giving her a brief kiss on the cheek and put the ingredients in the cart, before turning to Doug. “Do we have a problem?” He asked gruffly._ _ _

___“Dean-” Donna started. Dean responded by clutching at her hip, letting her know her response wasn’t warranted._ _ _

___Doug for his part seemed flabbergasted._ _ _

___Dean raised his eyebrows waiting for a response._ _ _

___“Um,no, just um, catching up with Donna here.”_ _ _

___Dean curled his lips in disbelief, letting go of Donna and stepping up to Doug. “Huh, because I believe that I heard you insulting my girlfriend, which leads me to believe we,” he paused pointing between himself and Doug, “have a problem.”_ _ _

___Doug cleared his throat turning his attention to Donna. “I, uh, didn’t realize you had found someone.”_ _ _

___Dean stepped in front of Doug obscuring his view of Donna. “No, no, no, you do not get to bring her into this. The fact of the matter is, she has found someone. Someone who is man enough to handle all of her, and you do not have the right to speak to her about her body anymore. You never did. If she wants to eat all of what’s in the cart and more, that is her choice alone. Are we clear?” Dean all but barked._ _ _

___Donna knew she should step in, but darnit it was high time someone let Doug have it. It didn’t help that Dean was clearly posturing, his broad shoulders seemingly wider than ever. What Donna would give to feel all of those muscles. She was pulled out of her daydream at the sound of Doug’s tone. “Listen, buddy, I don’t know who you think you are, but you’ll see once she blows up like a balloon, and you’re stuck with her. Trust me, get out now.”_ _ _

___Donna gasped at the heat behind Doug’s tone. Most of his comments hadn’t had true malice behind them. Even though Donna was way past Doug, the hatred behind his comments still hurt. She shouldn’t have been surprised when Dean reared back, before punching Doug in the face. Doug, groaned, clutching his bleeding nose._ _ _

___“Dean!” Donna gasped._ _ _

___But Dean didn’t stop. He stepped up to Doug, tugging on his shirt to bring him close. “Let’s get a couple of things straight. First, you were a fool for ever letting Donna go. But that’s okay, worked out great for me because I have her now. And I’m not going to make the same mistake you did. Secondly, if I hear that you keep bothering the good sheriff, you’re going to have more to worry about than a broken nose.” Dean paused nearly spitting out the last sentence. “Now, I will ask one more time, are we clear?”_ _ _

___Doug spared one more glance at Donna before nodding pathetically at Dean._ _ _

___“Honey?” Dean asked. “Are we all set to go?”_ _ _

___Donna only nodded turning the cart around._ _ _

____

* * *

_____ _

___ _

___ _

___ _

___The drive home was silent, although at one point Donna had grabbed Dean’s now bruised hand to inspect the damage. Dean had said nothing. Once Donna was satisfied that the skin hadn’t broken and nothing had seemed out of place, she had placed the hand on her lap, both hands tracing patterns. They worked their way over all of his callouses. They ran across scars and Donna noted where each was located. They traced some dips where fingers had clearly been broken and not set correctly. But still, Dean remained silent. Donna could tell he was fuming but thought it best to offer comfort through touch and let him speak when he wanted.___  
  


___When they got home, they sat in silence, neither making a move to leave the car. Donna lifted Dean’s hand and placed a small kiss on his knuckles. Dean sighed before removing his hand from her grasp. “I don’t know how you did it.”_ _ _

___Now Donna was confused. “Did what?”_ _ _

___“Put up with that bullshit for years.”_ _ _

___Donna shrugged. “Um, I guess it’s one of those things, ya know? You get told the same thing over and over again by multiple people, and eventually you accept it as truth until one day, someone tells you different.”_ _ _

___Dean slammed a hand against the steering wheel, his frustration coming back. “I hate that.” He bit out. “I hate that you were told that. I hate that you thought that’s what you deserved. Fuck, Donna, I hate that you think I’m what you deserve.” Dean slouched putting his face to the steering wheel._ _ _

___Donna scrunched her face. “Dean Winchester, you listen to me.” Donna paused as Dean turned his face to hers. “You are, by far, the best person who has ever come into my life. You constantly check in with me to see how I’m doing. You laugh at my jokes. You love my food. Did you know that you are the first guy to ever want to have sex with me with the lights on? I mean, goodness sake, Dean, you drove all the way here because I had a bad day yesterday. I am in love with you, Dean, only you.”_ _ _

___Dean inhaled deeply at her words. He knew they were true, for both of them. They had just never said them out loud. “I love you, too, Donna.”_ _ _

___Donna smiled. “Well, now that that’s settled, we should probably get the groceries inside.”_ _ _

___“Wait, you’re not mad are you? About me punching Doug.”_ _ _

___“Nah, I was about to lose it myself, you just beat me to it.” Donna grinned._ _ _

___Dean laughed, preparing himself to hunker down. Being domestic wasn’t so bad after all._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. There may be more drabbles to come. Thank you everyone for the support I've received so far - it really has spurred me on.


End file.
